Emond Mountain
' Emond Mountain' is the son of Leyton Mountain, and his first wife making him a member of House Mountain. Emond Mountain has four siblings in the form of Allerie, Malora, Lanna, and Baelor Mountain of which Baelor is the heir to House Mountain and was knighted at the age of seventeen by Mace Tyrell II., while her sister Allerie was married to Mace Tyrell II. in order to gain a better relationship with House Tyrell and in this marriage she has become a senior member of House Tyrell, while Emond Mountain would be sent by his father to squire alongside Bill Lovie and became one of his friends and eventually became one of his assasins and took on that role until eventually joining the Order of the Violet Dragon, while Lanna Mountain would come to marry into House Kane where she has become the mother of the heir to House Kane. History Early History Fall of Tree Hill Failure of a King Orival Crane during his attempts to understand why they had abandoned Tree Hill would decide that the only real thing to do was to travel to Lucerne where he would attempt to meet with the King. He travelled alongside his Wingless Cranes and they made their way east to the great river where they then took a boat northward arriving at Gulltown and then walking to Lucerne. Arriving at Lucerne they were shocked as noone seemed very worried about Tree Hill, and shortly after their arrival they would meet with Carlisle Cullen instead of whom dismayed him by telling him lies that he was smart enough to know were untrue. Leaving Carlisle Cullen behind they stayed the night in a tavern in Lucerne Hold, and it was as they were staying in the room and looking out the window that Orival, Jaelle, and Aerys would see a boy and girl around their ages sneaking through the streets, and while at first not thinking much of it they saw that the boy was elegantly dressed and had flowing blond hair much like the stories they had heard of the prince of Lucerne. Following the two they would catch up to them as they entered a great cave in the side of the mountain, and at this point the two met up with four others in the form of the Shadow Council, and Amber Heard II. Watching from the rocks they watched as the group swam in the water, and it was Jaelle that said they should introduce themselves, and agreeing with her they prepared to do just this but as they moved forward they were stopped by several cloaked men of whom dragged the group away silently and took them into an alleyway. Believing they were going to be killed several of the cloaked men voiced this point of view that the group should die, but one of the men stepped forward introducing himself as Emond Mountain and told them to tell him the truth of what they were doing. Revealing they had just wanted to meet the crown prince Emond would command that they be allowed to leave, and they did this with great haste returning to the tavern and the still sleeping Selysha, and Cerwyn of whom they told what had happened. Following this they were visited in the morning by Emond Mountain of whom had followed them home afterwards and had waited until the morning to speak to them. 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Family Members Relationships Category:Human Category:People Category:House Mountain Category:Assassin Category:Member of the Order of the Violet Dragon Category:Vandal